


NOT A VANILLA CUPCAKE

by ChaoticRamblings



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #1 fan, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Only the cupcake wives understand, Public Blow Jobs, Stranger Sex, Tik Tok creator, just a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticRamblings/pseuds/ChaoticRamblings
Summary: Just a quick short smut fic for my fellow tik tok wives and husband 😂😂😂
Kudos: 1





	NOT A VANILLA CUPCAKE

He was bored. Pacing thru the stark white apartment his nerves jittery as he laced up his running shoes. “A quick run, then maybe make a video or go live” he thought closing and locking the door behind him. 

Although he wouldn’t admit it if asked he enjoyed the attention the ladies and a few male admirers as well gave him. Who wouldn’t want dozens of woman shamelessly flirting and throwing themselves at them. It was a huge turn on and as he ran down the steps leading outside he thought “Much easier to be a keyboard lover, then to find someone that shameless in person.”

It took a little under fifteen minutes to reach the running trail he preferred. A nice quiet wooded area where other runners were sparse so one could enjoy the view and peaceful solitude as desired. 

As he ran over the gentle slopes and hills the breeze began to pick up, bringing the scent of the water from the pond over the next hill. 

Traveling to the top he steps off the path slightly out of breath he pauses to admire the crystal clear water as the sun sank low into the horizon. It wouldn’t be long before dusk and be really should head back, but fate, a sense of something kept him planted in place. 

As she popped over the crest of the hill she saw a sight that made her stop so suddenly she gasped tripping a little over her own feet. 

There he was,the guy she has been obsessing over for months, on a silly app she downloaded due to boredom. Mindlessly flicking thru silly and some extremely sexy videos she found his… Something lit the fire inside her that day. A never ending burn.

He was perfect from his deep dark penetrating eyes with those absolutely gorgeous freckles dotting each lid, that smooth porcelain skin, to his inky black hair slightly damp from his run, all the way to his chiseled abs she’s not only seen quite a bit, but drooled over during those posts and livefeeds. The rest of him well that’s still a highly guarded secret,one she fully intends on discovering. 

Walking right over to him she trembles, maybe losing some bravado, but still seeking a rush she's determined to receive. He smiles a friendly grin noticing her coming towards him. As she is now directly in touching distant she fears she made a few mistakes. 

One he was much taller than her and she wasn’t sure how the logistics of this was gonna work. Two he was even more devastatingly handsome,beautiful, mind numbing fucking goddamn gorgeous in person. Lastly she lost the ability to think clearly, desire fueling her actions she didn’t bother with words. 

Reaching out she grabbed at his hips pushing him back against a large tree directly behind them, letting her fingers run along his muscular body, along the elastic at his waist, shoving them down past his hips in one bold jerk of her hand. 

Her hands continued wandering, her fingers sweeping up and down his back and treading dangerous paths above and below his waist. Sweeping her palms over the hard planes of his chest, as he gasped and looked down questioningly at her. 

“I can stop” she whispers arching her brow while pulling his shirt up over his head with a devilish grin. 

Discarding the shirt she continues her assault on his body slowly rubbing, gently nipping and sucking at every exposed inch of flesh. Finally, though, she reaches the promised land, and damn what a fucking view. 

Sinking to her knees she basks in the sight before her, his erection in full view in front of her greedy eyes. His plump, round glans fully displayed and flushed, slightly gleaming with the slickness of his precum dripping lazily down the sides. 

She doesn’t hesitate planting a lingering kiss on the tip, teasing the tiny slit with her tongue before attempting a gentle suction, and drawing the entire head into her mouth, hard, soft, and hot all at once,lusciously tasting the salty tang of his cock. 

“Holy fuck he tasted so good"she thought as she licked firmer along the slit to draw more precum out because she wants to taste it again and again. 

“Goddamn” he rasps goading her to take him into her mouth again, gradually taking him further with each push of her mouth. Until her mouth, and throat was impossibly full. His cock heavy against her tongue, pressing along the roof of her mouth down far back into her throat. While her mouth stretches around him, her hand firmly grasped the base of his cock massaging him in slow, leisurely strokes. 

She experiments licking the slit, tracing her tongue along the vein under the head, sucking harshly, slowly, varing speed and her grip until she found out what he liked by his gasps and moans. Eventually settling into a rhythm guaranteeing him the most intense pleasure her mouth and hands can offer. 

As his cock throbs against her tongue his hands come down to fist into her hair and he moans long, and deep. That sound you know that sound that reminds you that you’re the one making this beautiful person come apart right now and it’s fucking great! 

Pulling your head back he whispers “I want to see you” and how he expects you to think at all is crazy as those gorgeous dark eyes pierce you to your core, so you pull back letting his cock slide out slowly,a long trail of saliva mixed with his own juices hang from your swollen bottom lip to the head of his cock until you bite at your bottom lip severing it. 

“Fuck babygirl” is all he can manage to get out between clenched teeth as she locks her eyes to his and takes him back into her mouth humming so the vibrations surround his cock, fastening the pace of her hand in synch with her mouth. 

All too soon that ache built up deep inside his abdomen causing a warning to burst out his lips.

“ Goddamn baby, I’m going to come,”

“Do it, I want to taste all of you” she murmurs around his cock. 

Arching his back and fisting his hands tighter against her scalp he thrusts deep into her throat until he let’s out a strangled gasp and stills, his cock convulsing as he releases himself, moaning even as she swallows everything down. She pulled back to lick every drop of him that had seeped out her mouth down his length, before releasing him slowly. 

“That was fun” she grins as she stood watching him pant and look at her in disbelief. Grabbing his shirt from the ground she wipes her mouth with it tossing it at him as she turns walking away. 

“Wait! he cries out. Who are you?”

She doesn’t turn until she gets back to the trail “A really big fan of yours. Make sure you take that shirt off tonight on live and maybe I will see you here again sometime” then she disappeared over the descent of the hill. 

"Fuck” he growls out as he fixes himself and starts back down the trail himself making it home in half the time it took normally because goddamn he had a live chat to do. 

Ten minutes into the chat disappointment washes over him as it’s the same thing. Mostly the same people no hint of earlier events from any of the users online.  
Finally… 

#1Fan joined the chat

Thought I told you to take that shirt off wink

“Tomorrow was going to be great” he thought grinning as he replied.

The end... Or the beginning???


End file.
